fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diary
The diary is Andre Toulon's personal journal he had used to record all of the important events in his life, the puppets and the use of Egyptian sorcery. History He had started writing the journal in Paris, France during 1902 and when he moved to Berlin, Germany during the 1940's he continued to add more to it. When Toulon escaped to America at the Bodega Bay Inn he hid the diary in the puppet trunk before he commit suicide. Many others had found the diary after including Danny Coogan, Neil Gallagher, Megan Gallagher, Alex Whitaker, Dr. Magrew, Cameron Phillips and Rick Myers. Rick was murdered by Maclain an assassin that was looking for the secret that sets the puppet's souls free so that they can die in peace, she was looking for the diary, but Rick had sent it and the puppets to Peter Hertz for safe keeping and Peter had sold the diary to a collector. Maclain tracked down the collector who purchased the diary and murdered him and stole the diary and read through it but she didn't see it as any use and proceeded to burn it. Robert Toulon also owned a larger version of the diary. After he wrote the information about the secret of the puppets and his past, he hid it in the trunk with the puppets and stashed it away and commit suicide before the Nazis came to kill him. Years later, it was found by Rick Myers and used it as the instructions on how to make the puppets come to life. Then it was read by Cameron which it didn't show the information on how the magic of the formula was made. He got so mad he tossed the book to Rick. After that, he Diary is presumed to be stashed away in the trunk again. Years later, a rogue agent, Maclain, in one of the rooms in the Bodega Bay Inn, is reading Toulon's diary, hoping to find some secret to the formula. The diary bursts into flames because it was due to a light shining against a magnifying glass, but Maclain put out fire quickly and continues to search around the hotel for more evidence. After Maclain was shot by Eric Weiss, the diary was recovered by Robert Toulon with the puppets. As Robert Toulon takes the diary and the puppets home, he took the information from the diary to his Flash-drive chip. After he finished it he incinerate the diary to ashes and pour it to the puppet's formula. Then, he mixed the formula with the ashes diary altogether until the ashes are dissolves in the formula, which made the formula stronger than ever. Page quotes * Today, I gave them life using the ancient Egyptian rites of after-life. I love them like all my other children, like my other puppets they mirror the soul of their master and with me they are harmless, but I fear what they are capable of if placed in the wrong hands. * By making which is inanimate, animate, the metaphysical ramifications of this stirs my soul to be a God, the creator of life. * With the death of Kraus, the murder of my beloved Elsa has been avenged. For the moment the secret of my magic and the puppets are safe. I must escape Germany before the Gestapo finds me and the formula falls into the wrong hands. Von Kersting, the printer will forge me a passport. * Had a clandestine meeting with Von Kersting. The passport will be ready in a short time. I am anxious, more anxious then ever to leave. Appearances *''Puppet Master'' *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' *''Puppet Master 4'' *''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (''Archive footage'') *''Puppet Master 8: The Legacy'' *''The Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys'' Category:Items